onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Grammar Crew
Hello and welcome to the One Piece Wiki Grammar Marines! The Grammar Marines is, as the name suggests, dedicated to fixing misspellings and grammar mistakes on pages. The admiral of the team is Galaxy9000. Responsibilities *Fix any grammatical mistakes on articles. *Correct any spelling or grammatical mistakes on templates and files. *Remove unnecessary or run-on sentences. *Change all contractions to full words, unless the contraction is in a quote. *Due to the new rule, American English will be what is used on this wiki. British English must be changed to American English. *Not exactly a grammar issue, but all possessives should be included in links. Example: Portgas D. Ace's to Portgas D. Ace's Points Completing jobs will earn you points. Points allow you to buy more points. The person with the most points at the end of each month will receive 10 bonus points. Jobs Put your signature in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the job and work on it. Once you are done fixing the page, tag it as completed and the Admiral will look it over and move it to the completed jobs. Pages that need fixing The Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Roronoa Zoro ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Nami ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Usopp ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Tony Tony Chopper ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Nico Robin ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Franky ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # **Brook ***Pre Timeskip and Pre Series: # ***Post Timeskip # Punk Hazard Arc Make sure this arc's text is all in present tense. # Chapter Update List Whoever claims these jobs has to check the pages with updated text from the recent chapter for grammatical errors. Once you've finished one, sign your name next to the one you've finished, and I'll check over it. If it's complete, it will be moved to the completed jobs. *Chapter 721 # 02:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Completed. *Rebecca # 02:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Completed. *Diamante # *Donquixote Doflamingo # Episode Update List Whoever claims these jobs has to check the pages if the updated text after the episode is released has good grammar. And if it does not, fix it. *Episode 600 # 01:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Completed. *Episode 601 # 01:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Completed. *Episode 602 # 02:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *Episode 603 # 02:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *Episode 604 # *Episode 605 # *Episode 606 # *Episode 607 # *Episode 608 # *Episode 609 # *Episode 610 # *Episode 611 # Completed Jobs Grammar Marines Sign Up If you want to join the team, then sign your signature here to do so: # 01:27, September 13, 2013 (UTC) # 01:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) # 02:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) # # 21:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) maybe, i'm rewriting early chapter summaries by myself anyway, and i cba with turning this into a points things Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams